


say what i wanna say (tell me i'm an angel)

by oldpapertowns



Series: chemical christmas 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Divergence, Flirting, M/M, Swordbending, chemical christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns
Summary: Zuko rises with the sun as usual, making his way out to the courtyard and practicing his own katas while waiting for Aang to start their training. It’s a peaceful day, he thinks while stretching his triceps, but the peace is abruptly broken by the sound of Sokka running into the courtyard.“Hey, angel! Up for a little swordbending?”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: chemical christmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036416
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	say what i wanna say (tell me i'm an angel)

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of chemical christmas - angel! prompt list by @saintmichale_ on instagram
> 
> thanks to ‘ya boi :sunglasses:’ aka a friend who just said ‘sokka calling zuko angel’ and while i was unsure at first i just uhhh went ham
> 
> title from ‘house of wolves’ by my chemical romance which is kinda making my mind explode bc house of wolves is a horny song and this work is not a horny work but. happy reading!

Zuko rises with the sun as usual, making his way out to the courtyard and practicing his own katas while waiting for Aang to start their training.  _ It’s a peaceful day, _ he thinks while stretching his triceps, but the peace is abruptly broken by the sound of Sokka running into the courtyard.

“Hey, angel! Up for a little swordbending?”

“I’m supposed to be teaching Aang,” says Zuko, frowning.  _ What the fuck? Angel? This is one weird guy. _ “And don’t call it swordbending. That’s not even a real world.”

Sokka persists, a blur at the edge of Zuko’s vision. “Aang’s busy with Toph! Besides, it’s about time we had a duel. We’re the only two swordbenders here!”

_ What _ is he talking about? Ignoring the flutter his stomach gives when he realizes that Sokka actively sought him out, Zuko walks further away. “I think I’m a little past your level, Sokka. Why don’t you go practice with the Duke or something,” he throws over his shoulder.

“The Duke?” Sokka squawks. “But he’s, like, eight years old!”

Zuko hides a smile at how offended he is. “He should be a good match for you, then.”

Sokka sighs exaggeratedly. “All right, Zuko. You leave me no choice.” There’s a  _ shing _ of a sword being taken out of its sheath. “I challenge you to a swordbending kai!”

What. The  _ fuck. _

Zuko turns around to give Sokka a disbelieving glare. Sokka seems to take it as confusion.

“You know, like an Agni Kai, only with swords instead of fire-”

“Yeah, I get it!” Zuko crosses his arms. “But there’s no such thing as a swordbending kai.”

Sokka wilts and gives Zuko an  _ extremely unfair _ look, and Zuko heaves a sigh at the sight of a pleading, big-eyed, pouting Sokka.

“But honor demands that I accept your challenge.”

The pleading expression drops, and Sokka’s arms shoot up into the air as he whoops, sword still in his right hand.

“Let me get my swords.” Zuko sighs again and brushes past Sokka to his room while Sokka runs off yelling about swordbending. He shakes his head as he picks up his blades and makes his way back to the courtyard.

Katara, Toph, The Duke, Teo, and Haru are sitting there, and as Zuko arrives in the courtyard, he hears one of them comment, “Finally! Some action around here!”

Zuko is dragged to one side of the circle engraved on the floor, Sokka on the other, and Aang has apparently taken it upon himself to be the referee.

He can’t help but poke fun at Sokka as he feels himself settle into the playful environment. “Don’t get your hopes up, Sokka. I started training with Master Piandao when I was just a kid-” a smirk grows on his face, “-so I think I can take a  _ beginner _ like you.”

Sokka has a matching smirk on his face as Aang says, surprisingly serious, “All right, you guys, I want a good, clean, swordbending match!”

Zuko, hating how catchiness of the term ‘swordbending,’ is annoyed into insisting, “There’s no such thing!”

Aang thankfully ignores him, whistling to start the match.

Zuko springs forward, as does Sokka.

“So you think you’re hot stuff, huh?” He raises an eyebrow.

Katara cheers behind Zuko. “Go, Water Tribe!”

Zuko catches Sokka’s sword between his own with a clang.  _ Powerful, _ he notes, letting Sokka go.

They lock eyes. “Lemme show you how we do things down south!” Sokka crows before rushing forward again.  _ But no restraint. _

“Like I said-” Zuko dodges and swings, forcing Sokka off balance and causing him to fall on his back. He finishes his sentence with a smug smile, hearing himself declared winner as Toph cheers. “-Don’t get your hopes up.”

Sokka pushes himself up, eyes narrowed. “Rematch. Now.”

They keep going, Zuko winning every single match, until Sokka digs out his boomerang and hurls it at Zuko.

Zuko ducks and yelps, “Hey! No boomerangs in swordbending!” Then, realizing that he’d called it swordbending in his panic (damn that stupid name), feels his eye widen. “Wait… I mean-”

He hears the telltale swishing sound of the boomerang coming back too late and crumples forward, clutching the back of his head and dropping his swords in favor of cradling his head. Distantly, he’s aware of Aang and Sokka talking, Sokka’s tone triumphant, and hauls himself up.

“Whoa!” The ground sways violently under his feet, and he staggers. The conversation next to him cuts off abruptly, and he’s suddenly clutched to Sokka’s chest.

“Sorry about that, angel,” Sokka whispers. “I threw it too hard.” Then he yells, “Katara!”

“I’m on it.”

A soothing coldness is then on the back of his head, and Zuko’s shoulders lower as the throbbing pain disappears. Realizing he’s still resting on Sokka’s chest, he stands up on his own feet, Sokka’s arms disappearing and then reappearing around his shoulders.

“You should probably get some sleep,” says Katara as the water disappears. “Sokka, can you help him to his room?”

Sokka nods and tugs Zuko towards his room. “Come on, swordbender. Let’s get you to bed.”

_ I can walk by myself, _ Zuko doesn’t say, and lets Sokka drag him to his room.

“Thanks angel,” he says when he’s sitting on his bedroll, heart pounding in his chest as Sokka turns to leave.

Sokka turns back around, a smile growing on his face. “No problem,” he says, then winks. “Darling.”

Zuko groans and slams his face into his pillow, face burning. A wave of exhaustion rolls over him then, and he falls asleep with Sokka’s laughter still in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t think the term ‘angel’ technically exists in the atlaverse but its fine
> 
> this was also an excuse to just write out the entire ‘swordbending’ comic - all dialogue and choreography are from there, except for the ‘angel’ parts. i also changed/added on to the end bc i dont think one can get hit in the back of the head by a metal boomerang that hard and not feel ANY pain
> 
> tytyty 4 reading!! feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos, n stay safe <3


End file.
